unsanitylivefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Moderators
Current Moderators Baiten A third real life friend of Tom's (Beau). He has made one appearance on one of Tom's casts as a guest host while they both played different instances of Fallout 3 at the same time. He has been seen in the chat at various times. He also shows up to help Tom out through his play throughs when he's stuck.This is his JTV channel BunnyWithATommyGun BunnyWithATommyGun(Bioshock reference?) was another one of Tom's first regular viewers, responsible for a very large portion of the Fan art seen at the end of nearly every cast. DuffChick58 [] Epicsause33 Was responsible for a large portion of the highlights back in June, though is busy with school and World of Warcraft, but comes on every now and then. Epic is loved by all. Epic has also highlighted most of Tom's crazy antics such as the Three Dog Slam Dunk and moments Tom is caught unaware. Goonu Tom's real life lover named Jish. He is never watching. NEVER. When Beau broadcasts, Jish can occasionally be found talking with him on Club Penguin or playing Nyan Cat online with Tom. immortalegacy Another of Tom's real life friends named Royden. He has not made an appearence as a guest host on the show with the exception of XBL Party chat and one time even a phone call. (See: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_bBpSzODH8) Imoratachi Became a mod when Tom needed one....showed up a few times......never to be seen again..... Leonx8 Is an amazing mod Minoko_ Minoko was modded on July 13th. She is the sexy mod with a penis that was born before she was. She is usually seen with Ferret beacuse Ferret is her b*tch. And if your wondering why Minoko's penis was born before she was, it has to do something with space magic. She also thinks of chat as her strange children, telling them that she'll pull the stream over if they don't calm down. She also weilds her banhammer with great fury. Opelina Is a mod Pantiesinaknott Tom's real life friend Alyssa, she is Tom's ex-wifey and Dylan's girlfriend. She claims to have had babies with Tom, and he blames her for eating them all. Shadowsavior Tom's real life friend named Dylan. Dylan has been seen on the cast quite a few times, recently. He has also been seen with two other guests named Allysa and Jade. (See: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRwV4iDAYAo) Dylan has allowed Tom to borrow games such as: F.E.A.R. Files, Alan Wake, and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. ShortStack5683 Most commonly known as "Short". Short is loved by all. She also casts when everyone is waiting for Tom to get back from one of his many adventures. Her clothing of choice is an apron, the start of which came from one of Tom's streams in which a friend of his was auctioning things off game show style, and the viewers were bidding the most imaginative things they could think of. Short said that she would cook every meal everyday for him for a year wearing nothing but an apron. And thus, the smexy apron became her trademark. Her loves include Tom, the other mods, Opelina, multiple viewers including Nightmare (whom she lovingly calls Ginger), long walks on the beach, weed, and bacon. And is seemingly having an affair with Tom himself. Also, her mother was a bear-man with a chainsaw arm. She is also a grammar nazi, and most likely spell-checked this entry. SquareKiteGaming Creator of the wiki. Has been a regular viewer since before May of 2010. Tairyhesticle One of those guys with the green thing next to his name. testing_accounts_slave Tom's spare account that he gives to people for unknown purposes, but usually to his friends in real life. Th1s_0ne_dude info here Teh_charlie Charlie is one of tom regular skype friends he will talk to on skype and his personal medic on tf2. Charlie is best known as a fantastic medic and often flirting with ferret. You will see charlie often on Josh's stream either helping him in persona 4 or just being one of his most frequent co-host. Teh_Ferret Ferret became a mod on June 30th. Mostly because he'd been begging for modship since he started going to Tom's stream. Probably. Might also have something to do with the chat demanding that he be modded once Ferret gifted Tom Beat Hazard: Ultra. He and Tom are fairly decent friends, or, at least online friends. Ferret plays L4D2 with Tom as often as he can. This cunning mustelid also has a stream over on Justin.tv/twitchtv, though it won't be listed here. (Unless someone else comes by and edits it in afterwards.) He's Minoko's b*tch, and she's very mean to him. Trooper 077 Tom's real life friend Harley, Watches the channel now and then. WhatWeCallTragic The wifey of Opelina. She watches out for Opelina, as Opelina watches out for Tragic. More commonly known as 'Tragic'. She has a very large family with her wifey (Tom is the grandpa). She was around from the first week of casting. She also Won the gameshow Tom and Dylan ran on the cast, by betting her hands (which Dylan married) for a business partnership and part if Dylan's virginity (The rest was shared amongst the rest of the cast). Zara_kiki Zara_kiki became a Moderator on October 1st, 2010. The silent, robot/ninja-like, mod. Zara_kiki tends to stick to the shadows and observe the chat while periodically helping Tom by posting the links to his Youtube, Fanmade Wiki, and Facebook Group, Baiten's/Beau's Forum. He rarely misses a cast and highlights what he can find throughout the recorded videos, as long as no one else has claimed them. He is also an esteemed general of Skynet and is known to eat platypus's. He is also great at the highlights he makes and is an awesome mod, just like all the others. After gifting Tom several games on Steam (on May 25, 2011), May 25th was declared Zara Appreciation Day. A.K.A The gift giving robot/ninja who links shit when people need it. Zomgitsbacon Tasty, tasty bacon. Past Moderators Warzdude2 "The one you want if you want to have a good time, abuse the rules just enough to not get banned or to'd. Chat becomes fun when he and the other mods are in the chat. If you need to know anything about Tom, ask him since he has been here since the beginning!!" Was a mod in the beginning when Tom was a novice caster, his "moderating" days ended after a recent string of Gengar and Vaughn spam to compensate for his absence that spanned months. Shinanaginz Was only a mod for one or two nights way back when tom was still "new" to broadcasting games (mainly Fallout 3) Hatred36 At the end of a rousing stream of Happy Wheels, a viewer named Hatred36 said, "tom may i not has mod?" Tom made him a moderator. 15 Seconds later he took away his moderator. Should have been a fun 15 seconds!